Hinata Shall Be Loved
by Akatsuki-Members
Summary: He was always there to help her, She always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door... Naruto Hinata. Suck at Summaries Good at Stories. Read and Review please! Song fic


_**Hinata Shall Be Loved.**_

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself**_

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled from afar. The said girl looked up to a bright smiling Naruto.

"H-hi Naruto-kun" She stuttered.

"Hinata, Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh n-no.." She said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure--"

"Hinata What's up?" Kiba interrupted.

"N-nothing Kiba-kun, I G-got to go n-now Naruto-kun, b-bye" She said and left to her date with kiba.

_**He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

The next day Naruto Went to Hinata's house and tried to get passed but her father wouldn't allow it.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

Naruto Was waiting for Hinata at the corner of her house still. Raining like cats and dogs till he finally found Hinata with kiba rushing to her house. Hinata smiling but not a very good one. Kiba was swearing at the weather.

Kiba says his goodbyes and leaves with out ever noticing Naruto. Hinata walked up to Naruto and asks him; "Naruto-kun w-what are you doing h-here?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for a little while."

"sorry Naruto-kun I-I cant, father wont allow it"

"Oh.. Okay Hinata-chan but just so you know I'm always open." He said disappointed.

"Thank y-you Naruto-kun" Hinata Said as she jogged inside her house.

_**She will be loved**_

"No Problem Hinata-chan" Naruto said to the rain and soon walked home to get some rest.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

"Hinata What are you doing here, at Three In the morning" Naruto asked groggily.

"Nothing much Naruto-kun I j-just had some trouble w-with Kiba, That's all."

"Well You look Nice this early morning" Naruto said Cheerfully not wanting to talk about kiba at the moment. Hinata just smiled at him, as Naruto looked down.

_**I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore.**_

Soon Hinata left once again with a farewell and Thank you. Naruto was a bit down after that. Why cant she just date him and not Kiba! For heavens Sake He's a fucking dog. Here He is pouring his heart out to her and Now She doesn't want to date him. Or dose She?

Naruto then went back to his messy room, climbed into bed and was taken to dream land.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

The Next day Naruto was walking down the street to The ramen stand In the Nice cool rain when he came across a Silent Crying Hinata Walking down the streets.

"Hinata what's wrong!?"

"I-I broke up w-with kiba." She sobbed

"He dumped you, or you dumped him?"

"H-he broke u-up with m-me" She sobbed even more.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan"

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
**_

A few weeks after that day Naruto gathered up the guts to ask Hinata to be his girl.

_**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls **_

Naruto walked To Hinata's house and Begged her dad to let him see her. Yet again he got no as an answer, But he wasn't going to take that. A few hours of horrible singing and dogging Neji's attacks outside Hinata's window did the trick.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto Greeted.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a smile. "What B-brings you h-here?" Hinata asked.

"….. Well Hinata-chan I … Was.. Well you see… Er.."

Hinata was a bit confused so she let him take his time to try and understand what he was saying.

"Damn it! I'm just going to come right out and say it! Hinata…willyoubemygirlfriend… Maybe? Please? "

"Umm Sorry I-I cant understand you Naruto-kun"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked slower. Hinata's brighten the whole room with a big happy cheerful smile.

"YES!" Hinata yelled and hugged him tightly. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, And Hugged Hinata back.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful….**_

_**The End**_

_**Mena: Thanks For Reading, and please look at my other Fanfiction's If you liked this one. To tell you the truth I Don't really like this one but again thanks for reading.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**_


End file.
